


Спасительные хлопоты

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3 fix fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пончики. И Ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасительные хлопоты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shelter Beneath the Mundane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22605) by drvsilla. 



> Бета: Фиолетовая Лиса  
> Оформление: egorowna  
> Примечание: переведено на wincest!fest

День Дина начинается так же, как и вчера, как начнется он и завтра. Электрические кофейники, стройным рядом возвышающиеся на столе, неспешно заполняются кофе. Гриль уже разогрет, рядом лежат яйца для омлета или яичницы, бекон, готовый брызгать жиром на сковородке, хлеб, маффины и булочки для сэндвича. Все остальное на месте: фрукты в корзине у кассы, еще свежие булочки с корицей и мятные конфетки на всякий случай.

Его магазинчик небольшой, ничего особенно, как и городок, в котором он находится, но Дин им гордится, гордится тем, что держит его в чистоте и порядке. Каждый день к нему заходят одни и те же покупатели, они обращаются друг к другу по именам. Дин знает, какой кофе они предпочитают, а еще он всегда готов дать совет, как содержать кухню в чистоте и порядке. Он почти что уверен, что именно его магазинчик помогает им всем существовать.

Он смотрит на бекон, затем на дверь и на часы. Без десяти пять. Самое время.

Пончики уже готовы. Они всегда готовы. Ему остается только покрыть их чем-нибудь: может, корицей с сахаром? Или шоколадной крошкой и кокосовой стружкой? Дин открывает боковой шкафчик и разглядывает цветной сахар в маленьких шариках, напоминающих ему жвачку, подшипники или почти скрывшиеся в небе воздушные шарики. Он улыбается этим нелепым мыслям, понимая, что шарики все равно остались шариками.

Белая глазурь медленно растекается по тесту, сверху он ловким движением добавляет посыпку, не проронив мимо пончиков ни крупицы. Дин напевает себе под нос отдаленно знакомую мелодию, которую ему никогда не удается вспомнить дальше нескольких тактов и смутного ритма.

Дин раскладывает пончики на подставке, по дюжине на ярус. Всего он сделал три дюжины, и они теперь гордо возвышаются на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кассы. Он пытается представить, как их будут есть, как глазурь и посыпка размажутся по губам, пытается услышать отголосок довольного смеха. Дин качает головой. Если не обращать на эти мысли внимания, они сами исчезнут.

Он работает до одиннадцати, когда даже любители поспать успевают зайти к нему, а желающие пообедать, которым ему нечего предложить, еще не появляются на пороге.

Дин разбивает яйцо на сковородку, поджаривает в тостере два кусочка хлеба и в ожидании встает за кассу. Секундная стрелка бесшумно пересекает цифру двенадцать, часовая перемещается с размеренным тиканьем. Ровно пять часов, и в следующую секунду дверь открывается.

Кэтлин улыбается и кивает, он улыбается и кивает. Она проходит к кассе, с блеском в глазах протягивает термокружку. Дин делает все безукоризненно: цельное молоко, два сахара, возвращает ей кружку и переключает внимание на ее сэндвич с яйцом. Чуть-чуть майонеза с одной стороны, яйцо, ломтик помидора, сверху тост и аккуратно разрезать в форме треугольников. Он закручивает их в оберточную бумагу, которая звонко отрывается от прикрепленного к кассе рулона.

— Спасибо, Дин.

— Не за что, Кэтлин. Увидимся завтра. Передавай брату привет.

— Обязательно, — она смеется и, помахав на прощание, уходит.

Утро идет своим чередом, как и всегда: покупатели, еда, вежливый обмен улыбками. В две минуты двенадцатого Дин выключает сковороду, выключает кофейники и, дойдя до двери, поворачивает замок. Он вздыхает — не устало, ведь утро прошло как обычно — а изумленно.

На противоположной стороне улицы стоит мужчина и смотрит прямо на него, смотрит нагло и в упор. Дин никогда его не видел, ему не нравится дерзкий, голодный взгляд, которым тот окидывает его с ног до головы. Дин распрямляет плечи, перепроверяет замок и отворачивается, тут же позабыв о мужчине. Снова никто не купил ни одного пончика.

День Дина начинается так же, как и вчера, как начнется он и завтра. Электрические кофейники, стройным рядом возвышающиеся на столе, неспешно заполняются кофе. Один из них урчит, и Дину приходится стукнуть по нему ладонью. Кофейник, булькнув, смолкает, и Дин довольно кивает головой. Гриль уже разогрет, рядом лежат яйца для омлета или яичницы, бекон, готовый брызгать на сковородке, хлеб, маффины и булочки для сэндвича. Все остальное на месте: фрукты в корзине у кассы, еще свежие булочки с корицей и мятные конфетки на всякий случай.

Он смотрит на бекон, затем на дверь и на часы. Почти пять. Самое время.

Пончики уже готовы. Они всегда готовы. Ему остается только покрыть их чем-нибудь: может, корицей с сахаром? Или шоколадной крошкой и кокосовой стружкой? Дин открывает боковой шкафчик и разглядывает цветной сахар в маленьких шариках, напоминающих ему жвачку, подшипники или почти скрывшиеся в небе воздушные шарики. Он улыбается этим нелепым мыслям, понимая, что шарики все равно остались шариками.

Белая глазурь медленно растекается по тесту, сверху он ловким движением добавляет посыпку. С пончика срывается капля глазури и разбивается об пол. Дин напевает себе под нос отдаленно знакомую мелодию, которую ему никогда не удается вспомнить дальше нескольких тактов и смутного ритма.

Дин раскладывает пончики на подставке, по дюжине на ярус. Всего он сделал три дюжины, и они теперь гордо возвышаются на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кассы. Он пытается представить, как их будут есть, как глазурь и посыпка размажутся по губам, пытается представить того мужчину, что стоял вчера через дорогу. Дин качает головой. Если не обращать на эти мысли внимания, они сами исчезнут.

Он работает до одиннадцати, когда даже любители поспать успевают зайти к нему, а желающие пообедать, которым ему нечего предложить, еще не появляются на пороге.

Кэтлин приходит и уходит, а Молли как обычно молчит, пока расплачивается за свою булочку с корицей и «Эрл Грей». Ровно в 9:15 заходит Рональд, и Дин уже подготовил ему омлет с беконом и сосисками на вынос. Рональд немного странный, но Дину он нравится, его странности кажутся безобидными.

— Удачного дня, Рональд.

— Оки-доки, Дин, тебе тоже.

Дин улыбается в ответ и смахивает осколки скорлупы и следы масла себе в ладонь. Он изумленно поднимает голову, заслышав перезвон колокольчиков на двери. Вчерашний мужчина переминается с ноги на ногу у порога. Они обмениваются осторожными взглядами, и мужчина неуверенно улыбается.

— Эм, привет, — у него ореховые глаза и белозубая улыбка, и отчего-то в груди у Дина становится больно. — У тебя случайно нет пончиков?

Дин быстро приходит в себя и указывает на подставку возле кассы.

— Есть. Сколько угодно, их не особо-то раскупают, — он смеется, но смех звучит вымученно и нервно.

— Отлично. Мне... два. Два будет в самый раз, — мужчина смотрит так, словно у них есть своя давняя тайна, которую не терпится выдать. Они не двигаются, и Дин совершенно не понимает, что происходит.

Секундная стрелка неуклонно продолжает свой бег, и Дин с трудом сдерживает нервную дрожь.

— Пожалуйста, не... не стой здесь, — он взволнованно указывает на то, что делает этот мужчина — вот так просто стоит на пути к двери, как будто ему все равно, что людям нужно соблюдать свой распорядок дня.

Мужчина виновато улыбается, кивает и отходит в сторону, но не так далеко, как Дину хотелось бы.

Он откашливается.

— Ты не думай, что это у меня психическое, но Нэнси всегда приходит ровно в девять тридцать. Ей будет непросто зайти с коляской, если ты будешь преграждать путь, — Дин подумывает, не выйти ли ему из своего спасительного места за кассой, и от одной только мысли об этом по телу проходит дрожь, а в душу закрадывается странное, пугающее чувство, что происходящее здесь безумно важно и значительно.

Мужчина удивленно вскидывает брови.

— У Нэнси есть ребенок? Хм, не знал, — он оглядывает Дина, на щеках появляются намеки на ямочки, готовые стать еще глубже от радости.

Дин хмурится.

— Не знал, что ты знаком с Нэнси, — он пытается придумать, что говорить следом, спланировать ход легкой беседы, но понимает, что понятия не имеет, что еще сказать. Он знает Нэнси в лицо и по имени, знает, что ровно в девять тридцать она заходит сюда с детской коляской.

Он никогда не заглядывает в коляску, каждое утро хвалит невидимого ребенка за крепкий сон и хорошее поведение, отдает Нэнси чай со специями и английский маффин с малиновым джемом и смотрит, как она уходит. Перезвон дверных колокольчиков не смолкает, потому что появившийся на пороге шериф Девинс всегда придерживает для нее дверь.

Сейчас же этот незнакомец ставит все под угрозу. Широкоплечий, поджарый и высокий, он загораживает проход, его поза тщательно выверена, взгляд устремлен куда-то за пределы доступного Дину мира. Коляска не проедет, и Дин представляет, как колесо с глухим звуком врезается в ногу. Интересно, задержится ли Девинс, остынет ли кофе со сливками и сэндвич с беконом?

Дин уже думает сделать шаг, но затем сомневается и остается на месте. Отсюда лучше всего виден магазин, дверь и входящие в нее, а еще легко добраться до черного входа, хотя Дин не понимает, почему это сейчас так важно.

На дверное стекло падает тень, и Дин в ужасе следит, как незнакомец тянется, чтобы придержать дверь, и широкая ладонь распластывается по вновь залитому солнцем стеклу. Нэнси удивленно на него смотрит, но не замедляется и, избежав столкновения, без труда провозит коляску к кассе. Дин стряхивает с себя оцепенение и с привычной улыбкой отдает ее привычный заказ. Она улыбается в ответ, и Дину вдруг хочется спросить про ребенка: как его зовут, увидеть его крохотные кулачки, хоть что-нибудь, но Нэнси уже разворачивает коляску и направляется к двери.

Шериф Дэвинс подходит к прилавку. Боже, Дин совсем позабыл про него и теперь виновато улыбается.

— Одну минуту, шериф.

Поджарить бекон с двумя яйцами, добавить три куска белого хлеба, три упаковки с джемом и один большой кофе с сахаром. Пока он все это упаковывает, входит Джейк, а незнакомец, к удивлению Дина, отступает в дальний угол. Дин передает Дэвинсу его завтрак и слишком поздно понимает, что все перепутал. Нет, не может быть! По спине Дина полез холодок, но Дэвинс, отпив кофе, салютует стаканчиком и уходит, и теперь исправить содеянное уже никак нельзя.

Джейк покупает два кофе и булочку с омлетом и ветчиной и с ворчанием оставляет скомканные деньги. Дину он никогда не нравился, хотя он никак не может понять, почему. Что-то в нем не так, отчего между лопатками неприятно покалывает. Но Джейк постоянно к нему захаживает, исправно платит и будет глупо отпугнуть его презрительным взглядом или грубыми словами просто из-за какого-то чувства.

Дин вспоминает о мужчине и его пончиках, раскрывает бумажный пакет, чтобы положить их туда. Он думает о завтраке шерифа, думает, не будет ли тот завтра недоволен.

— Слушай... ничего, если я их здесь съем?

Дин моргает и замирает с тяжелой стеклянной крышкой от подставки в одной руке и пончиком в другой. Наверное, можно. Наверное, три стола со стульями здесь неслучайно. Наверное, почему бы и нет, хотя все внутри кричит: «Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет!» Это непривычно, это не входит в его распорядок дня, а он очень не любит, когда что-то идет не по плану, терпеть не может, но тем не менее Дин с тяжелым сердцем кладет два пончика на тарелку в бело-голубую полоску.

Мужчина чуть ли не благоговейно берет тарелку и неловко усаживается за центральный стол, и теперь все столы у витрины кажутся до нелепого крошечными, когда мужчина начинает есть, с трудом помещаясь за ними.

В две минуты двенадцатого Дин подходит к столику.

— Извини, но я закрываюсь. Боюсь, тебе придется уйти.

Съев свои пончики, незнакомец все утро просидел молча, наблюдая, как постоянные покупатели заходят и выходят, вновь вернувшись к привычному распорядку. Как и должно было быть. 

Протестов не следует. Мужчина встает — он выше, чем Дин, что непривычно — и их пальцы соприкасаются, когда он передает пустую тарелку. Дыхание Дина сбивается, он думает, что свихнулся, когда после ухода мужчины закрывает дверь с решительным «да, пока» в голове. 

Дину не нужно опускать жалюзи или переворачивать табличку «закрыто». Все и так знают, что в пять минут двенадцатого он закрывается. По дороге к прилавку он смотрит на тарелку в своих руках и помимо воли улыбается и ловит пальцем цветную посыпку. Наконец-то кому-то понравились пончики.

День Дина начинается почти так же, как и вчера, как он надеется, начнется и завтра. Сначала кофе, гриль уже разогрет, рядом лежат яйца для омлета или яичницы, бекон, готовый брызгать жиром на сковородке, хлеб, маффины и булочки для сэндвича. Все остальное на месте, как и должно быть.

Он смотрит на бекон, затем на дверь и на часы. Одна минута шестого.

Пончики уже готовы. Они всегда готовы. Ему остается только покрыть их чем-нибудь: может, корицей с сахаром? Или шоколадной крошкой и кокосовой стружкой? Дин открывает боковой шкафчик и разглядывает цветной сахар в маленьких шариках, напоминающих ему жвачку, подшипники или почти скрывшиеся в небе воздушные шарики. Он улыбается этим нелепым мыслям, понимая, что шарики все равно остались шариками.

Белая глазурь медленно растекается по тесту, сверху он ловким движением добавляет посыпку, не проронив мимо пончиков ни крупицы. Дин напевает себе под нос отдаленно знакомую мелодию, которую ему никогда не удается вспомнить дальше нескольких тактов и смутного ритма. На два пончика он незаметно для себя добавляет чуть больше глазури и посыпки, чем обычно.

Дин раскладывает пончики на подставке, по дюжине на ярус. Всего он сделал три дюжины, и они теперь гордо возвышаются на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кассы. Он думает о том, как незнакомец ест эти пончики, как соль и слюна смешиваются со вкусом теста и сахара. Дин качает головой. Если не обращать на эти мысли внимания, они сами исчезнут.

Он работает до одиннадцати, когда даже любители поспать успевают зайти к нему, а желающие пообедать, которым ему нечего предложить, еще не появляются на пороге.

Незнакомец приходит чуть позже, как раз чтобы придержать для Кэтлин дверь. Он заказывает два пончика и кофе и садится за третий столик в самом углу. Дин продолжает работать, напевая внезапно всплывшее в памяти продолжение своей утренней мелодии.

Лайла не приходит за своим чаем и тостом. Дин выбрасывает их и уговаривает себя не волноваться.

Это утро подходит к концу и плавно перетекает в следующее, затем в неделю, затем в месяц. Появления незнакомца никогда не удается предсказать: иногда он приходит к открытию, иногда за несколько секунд до того, как Дин запрет дверь. Однажды Дин задержался до десяти минут двенадцатого, злясь на себя за то, что позволил этому случиться из-за какого-то незнакомого человека, которому нужно купить два пончика.

Энди все еще покупает волшебный набор Дина от похмелья, а Эва все так же просит обезжиренное молоко: «Посмотри на мои бедра, они и так слишком толстые». Но теперь они приходят на одну-две минуты позже обычного, произносят другие, не свои привычные фразы и стоят в очереди не там, где прежде.

Дин начинает чувствовать жар под кожей и привкус гари на губах.

Тот мужчина кажется знакомым. Дин убеждает себя, что это из-за того, как часто он здесь, но сам в это не верит. Это похоже на смелое прикосновение, на страстную тоску по давно утерянному.

Он почти пугается, когда однажды мужчина предлагает ему прогуляться. Выйти наружу, почувствовать лучи солнца, зайти куда-нибудь перекусить. Дин не может. Он безумно хочет, хочет хоть раз закрыть дверь снаружи, но побеждает настойчивая мысль, что такое сильное нарушение распорядка не принесет ничего, кроме сожаления.

Боли, пламени и ужасного, ужасного сожаления.

Вместо этого он спешно и взволнованно протягивает мужчине еще два пончика, сбивчиво произносит: «Нет, нет, пожалуйста, просто возьми их, бесплатно, от меня», — и, закрыв за ним дверь, опускается на пол, обхватив колени руками и положив на них голову.

День Дина начинается как обычно. Он покрывает пончики глазурью и посыпкой, готовит кофе.

Незнакомец не пришел вчера. Как и позавчера. Как и позапозавчера.

Дин прикусывает губу и напоминает себе про других покупателей, напоминает себе, что, возможно, сегодня появится Лайла — улыбнется, мелодично рассмеется и скажет, что все в порядке, ей просто надо было срочно уехать.

Дину все еще нравится его магазинчик, он гордится проделанной работой. Своими покупателями, своей заботой о них, тем, какую роль он играет в их жизни. Даже в жизни тех, кого бы он предпочел больше никогда не видеть.

Шериф Дэвинс заходит вместе с Кэтлин, и Дин с трудом сдерживает раздраженный вздох. Они не понимают, насколько важен строгий распорядок дня, как Дину физически больно, когда он нарушается. Ноги словно горят, когда он поворачивается и включает сковородку, хотя на лице его застыла улыбка. В десять он проливает кофе и пережаривает бекон. Дин стоит в дверях и высматривает незнакомца, до глубины души задетый тем, что тот где-то там, но не здесь.

Дни идут, становятся все беспорядочнее, и Дин начинает негодовать, злиться на незнакомца, и он злится еще больше из-за того, что пончики копятся и черствеют. Сьюзан и Тайлер покупают булочки с корицей в десять сорок, а Нэнси больше не заходит с коляской. Каждое изменение в привычном распорядке пробивает очередную брешь в броне Дина, ослабляет его, словно обнажая слой за слоем.

Проходят месяцы, его обычный распорядок полностью разрушен, призрачная боль следует за ним по пятам, ему везде мерещится тот незнакомец. Дин дожидается одиннадцати часов и не закрывает дверь.

День Дина начинается с громоподобного стука в дверь. На пороге оказывается тот мужчина — удивительно знакомый и в то же время чужой, которого так не хватало все это время — и Дин испытывает ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Он открывает дверь, но мужчина не заходит. Дин оглядывается и понимает, что пончики еще не готовы.

— Дай мне минуту, я сделаю тебе несколько, — Дин готов умолять незнакомца остаться, подойти к прилавку, посмотреть, как глазурь растекается по тесту, а затем положить несколько пончиков ему на тарелку. Он готов на все, лишь бы смотреть, как незнакомец смотрит на него, смотреть друг на друга, пока он ест пончики, усевшись на маленький для него стул.

Мужчина протягивает руку и хватает Дина за запястье. Дин шокировано смотрит, не в силах вспомнить, когда его касались в последний раз. Мужчина не отпускает.

Его магазинчик, маленький магазинчик на маленькой главной улице в маленьком городке, начинает рушится. Это началось задолго до сегодняшнего дня, но Дин старательно не замечал этого, старался не подвести всех тех, кто рассчитывал на него. Кто нуждался в нем.

Однажды к нему зашла мать Лайлы с цветами с похорон. Похорон Лайлы. Букет завял и поник, пока он искал в себе силы выбросить его. Сьюзан и Тайлер сказали, что переезжают и поблагодарили за прекрасные завтраки, поднимавшие им по утрам настроение. Он прикрепил рисунок Тайлер к прилавку. Рональд стал еще более странным, а еще Дин наконец-то попросил Джейка больше не приходить.

И все это время за ним неотступно следовали жар, пепел, мигрень и острая, внезапная боль, будто мышцы срывают с костей.

— Пойдем со мной.

Дин переводит взгляд с сильных пальцев, сжимающих запястье, на глаза незнакомца. Песня внезапно всплывает в голове полностью, со словами, теперь так легко узнаваемая. Дин думает: «Боже, это же чертов Боб Сигер!» — и он уверен, что не любит Боба Сигера.

Ему хочется уйти, но страх сковывает его. Что-то резко меняется, и он понимает, что теряет сейчас все и остается один, незащищенный и несчастный.

— Мне важно остаться здесь. Может, это всего лишь пончики и кофе, но я нужен людям. Они рассчитывают на меня, — он все равно из упрямства пытается убедить мужчину, что его магазин должен продолжать работать.

Мужчина печально улыбается. Его уставший взгляд полон грусти и обреченной тоски, настолько явной, что Дин тоже ее чувствует.

— Я знаю, — шепчет он. — Ты все делал правильно, ты молодец, но они больше не придут.

Дин знает, что это правда, и осознание этого накрывает его с головой, звенит ударом невидимой пощечины, выбивает воздух из легких. Он смотрит за спину мужчины и не видит ничего, ни солнечного света, ни улицы, ни города. Двери исчезают, исчезает магазин, кофейники и покрытые глазурью пончики тают.

— Что? — еле слышно выдыхает Дин и решает, что это не так уж важно — понимать. Этого все равно больше нет. — Да, — говорит он. — Да, я пойду с тобой. Хорошо.

Незнакомец тащит его за собой — вперед, в сторону, резкий поворот — Дин не знает, куда. Он только понимает, что они движутся, что раскаленный ветер яростно свистит в ушах, а земля под ногами превратилась в тлеющий пепел. Он совершенно потерян и ни капли не боится, он больше не скорбит по Лайле, не скучает по Нэнси и ее малышу, забывает про шерифа и всех тех, кто был с ним эти годы.

Он захлебывается и давится кровью, пытается откашляться, но колючая проволока проходит по его горлу, ногам и рукам, она свернута кольцами в его животе. Дин хочет попросить замедлиться, думает, не конец ли это света и почему этого мужчину отправили спасти его — ничем не примечательного повара, который даже не может приготовить захудалый пончик.

— Дин?

Он качает головой и пытается найти в себе силы идти. Ему тепло, но это не тот пылающий жар, что был с ним всегда рядом, настолько, что он уже привык к нему и перестал обращать внимания. Он укутан и укрыт, и это кажется ему просто замечательным, и лучше только уверенное и спокойное чувство безопасности, окружающее его.

— Ну же. Мне надо узнать, можешь ли ты видеть.

Это приводит его в чувство. Дин резко садится, тут же об этом жалеет и так же быстро ложится обратно. Он стонет и трет веки, от долгого сна ресницы слиплись. Он открывает сначала один глаз, затем другой, сперва чуть прищурившись, потом распахивает их широко и кривится от приглушенного, но все равно яркого света.

Дин вздыхает и неуверенно протягивает ладонь к щеке Сэма.

— Привет, — он гладит пальцем место, где должна появиться ямочка, и Сэм, не удержавшись, улыбается.

Он жадно и пристально смотрит на Дина, затем прижимает лбом к его лбу и рвано дышит.

— Меня ранили? Я был болен? — Дин прислушивается к своим ощущениям, но не может понять, что не так. Он немного вялый, тело будто онемело от долгого сна, но все в порядке. Он не может вспомнить, что случилось и почему Сэмми так напуган и в то же время так рад.

И тут Сэм начинает плакать. Его трясет, и Дина вместе с ним. Дин гладит его волосы, пытается придумать, как все исправить. Сэм материт его, весь мир, а затем забирается под одеяло и, кажется, прямо Дину под кожу.

Дин лежит голый, запутавшись в многочисленных одеялах и простынях, и прикосновения Сэма напоминают, что они уже очень, очень давно этого не делали. Сэм упирается в его плечо, сжимает зубами кожу на шее, всхлипывает, кусает за подбородок и целует, грубо и нежно, дрожа от боли и желания.

Это замена той ране, что кровоточила и гноилась до этого.

Они трутся членами, не выпуская друг друга из объятий. Они ускоряются, переплетаются ногами, и Дин шепчет: «Сэмми, Сэмми, я здесь», — и замирает, пока мир вокруг рушится.

Дин медленно пропускает пряди Сэма сквозь пальцы. Сэм прижимается к нему всем телом, уткнувшись носом в шею, щекой на груди, обняв за талию. Прошло четыре дня, они не сдвинулись с места, и Дин вспомнил.

В детстве он хотел свой магазин с пончиками, думал, будет классно есть их и еще получать за это деньги. Как-то на выходных, пока отца, как обычно, не было, он достал коробку с обычными пончиками и глазурь, а Сэмми выбрал цветную посыпку в магазине для выпечки, долго решаясь между красной сахарной крошкой и шоколадными узорами.

Они устроили форменный бардак по всему номеру, разноцветная посыпка со стуком прыгала по столу, прежде чем скатиться на пол. Сэмми смеялся, слизывал с пальцев Дина глазурь, а потом они долго и сладко целовались и еще три дня съедали по утрам по паре пончиков.

Дин не знает, как это все сложилось воедино, но понимает, что пытался укрыться в искусственном мире, в собственной выдумке, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Сэм говорит, что это вполне логично — готовить день ото дня для всех тех, кого они спасли и потеряли за эти годы.

Еще Сэм сказал, что ему без разницы, чем это оказалось, даже если бы Дин стал порно-звездой, трахающей все, что движется, включая животных. Главное, что это сработало.

Дин помнит, как четкий распорядок дня помогал ему выжить в этом безвременьи. Чем строже был этот распорядок, тем сложнее безумию было добраться до него. Единственной брешью в этой броне оказался Сэм, когда попытался до него достучаться, и Дин ни на секунду не жалел, что у него есть только одна слабость — его брат.

Дин ерзает, и Сэм тут же закидывает на него ногу и впивается в бок ногтями.

— Сэмми, все в порядке. Просто задница онемела.

Сэм кивает, но не двигается.

Они пробыли в аду почти два года. Дин — посреди пламени, а упорный в своих поисках и надеждах Сэм — без Дина. Дин описывает ему свой магазинчик, пончики и травяные чаи, мятные конфетки, объясняет, что там не должно было быть никаких упоминаний о Сэме. Сначала он пытался думать только о нем, о его вкусе, линиях и изгибах, волосах и огромных ладонях, всезнающей усмешке и твердом члене в своей заднице и наоборот.

Но это оказалось слишком — слишком много всего, без чего ему приходилось существовать там. Постепенно он строил свой магазин, по кирпичу, потом у него появились покупатели, цель и пончики — их с Сэмом пончики, который никто больше не ел.

Сэму пришлось выбирать, выждать, пока Дин примет его присутствие, или разрушить его или еще хуже — окончательно потерять брата в спасительной и в то же время губительной фантазии. Было непросто, Сэм осторожно находился в пределах непоколебимых мысленных границ, а затем ему пришлось спешно отступить, когда другие — демоны, сам Ад — начали что-то подозревать, расставили ловушки, нашли лазейки и забрались к Дину, разделили их с Сэмом.

Дин не знает, как Сэмми достал его оттуда, было ли это в определенное время или он просто уцепился за подвернувшуюся возможность, они еще не говорили об этом, но Дину плевать. Он заставляет Сэма пообещать, что это не была какая-нибудь глупая самоотверженная жертва, как та, что сделал он сам, и Сэм заверяет его, что нет, его план был не идеален, но ничего похожего на сделку Дина с ними больше не случится.

Дин понимает по дрожи в голосе брата, что тот думал об этом — обмене душами, темной стороне и прочем — но мучительные годы без Дина и потребность вернуть его перевесили все опрометчивые сделки.

Сэм сонно и расслабленно вырисовывает на бедре Дина круги, но не хочет засыпать, потому что и так провел слишком много времени без него. Дин держит ладонь на запястье Сэма и тихо засыпает под размеренный пульс, запястье Сэма и, убаюканный под размеренный ритм пульса, все не может перестать целовать Сэма и гладить его волосы. Два мира наконец-то снова сливаются в один.

Конец


End file.
